The traditionally manufactured tow behind trailer is produced with a rigid, fixed style hitch that is permanently integrated with the trailers frame. This production design has become the main stay for trailers that are used for transporting goods from one location to another, in industry, business, agriculture and the private sector. For the most part this tow behind trailer style performs well for their intended use or purpose. They however have a few short comings and limitations that need to be addressed, to give them more flexibility in their usefulness.
The first limitation associated with the traditional manufactured tow behind trailer hitch styles is that they can only be hooked or coupled to a matching towing hitch style equipped towing vehicle. The two primary coupling style devices are; a ball coupler and a pintle hook connecting device. This can restrict a trailers movement from one location to another because there is not a suitable towing vehicle available, due to the trailers size, weight, tow coupler style or the surface conditions that the trailer is to be traveling across.
A second limitation is that the traditionally manufactured tow behind trailer is fitted with either a straight tongue or an A frame style of hitch tongue. These hitches have a pre determined weight classification rating. The result of this limitation is that many times a trailer is over loaded for its hitch classification or for the hitch classification on the towing vehicle to which the trailer has been coupled to.
A third limitation for the traditionally manufactured tow behind trailer tongue hitch is that its single style hitch often requires a manufacturer to invest in a greater amount of raw materials, skilled labor and production equipment, in order to produce and meet the varied needs in the trailer market place.
These limitation of the traditional tow behind trailers, are some of the reasons for the development of the Temporary Single Arm Adjustable Goose Neck Hitch System.